


Dancefloor

by 2Loverz



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Father-Son Relationship, Father-son incest, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Public Sex, Swearing, feel free to read it as them being elves though, some slight namecalling, they're humans I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: What could possibly happen when Thranduil watches Legolas dance with strangers in a club?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As far as I am aware this never happened.  
> Disowner: I don't own neither Thranduil not Legolas. 
> 
> Per usual, this story is not beta'ed. Shall you find errors, feel free to point them out to me. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Thranduil never understood his fascination for dancing until exhaustion. What is so amazing about dancing until you're short of breath and sweat like you just had run a marthon he had no idea, but he most certainly enjoyed watching him dance. He'd by lying if he denied that. However, no matter how hot that is, he'd also be lying if he denied the jealousy rising within him with every person he watches him dance with.

 

 

 

_These are things he hates:_

 

The jealousy that rises with every move of his hips against a person that is not him.

  
The jealousy that rises with every touch he grants another person to lay upon him and lies upon them in return.

  
The jealousy of the visible arousal forming his pants being caused by somebody that is not him (not knowing that is the knowledge of Thranduil watching him that turns the younger one on to the point of sporting a boner in the middle of the dance floor).

 

 

 

_This is why he enjoys watching him and cause his own dick to stir:_

  
Watching him twirl to the music, head ocassionally thrown back, hips moving in perfect circles -the way he usually moves them when he strips for him- how even his hair seems to sway with with beat, the way his hands hands roam his own body, making Thranduil wish they were his hands touching him like this.

 

 

 

Of course he could just leave this place, go to theirs and watch some TV and wait until he has enough and comes home, or could just stay home to begin with, but he is way too curious, too hungry to watch him move.

 

So, Thranduil is never surprised to find himself standing in the corner of the boy's favourite club watching him dance, his eyes practically glued to his every move.

 

Legolas knows he is there, he seldom sees him, but he knows that he's watching him, they've been talking about it the first time Thranduil saw it, of course they talked about it. Legolas made it clear he has nothing to worry about, that it's just dancing, the excitement, the moment where he danced himself into a state of trance, his body tired to a point where the moves to the beat happen automatically, on their own accord. He made Thranduil promis him to never think there is more to it, Thranduil nodded, Legolas, though, knows how jealous he can get- and truth be told it excites him. In a twisted kind of a way he really enjoys Thranduil getting jealous and possessive over him. But it's also part of them, it's their game. Thranduil knows better than accusing him of anything that's not happening, he can't help the green eyed monster inside him coming out to play though.

 

  
While Legolas mostly enjoys this game, does it mostly have a very satisfying outc ome for both of them, Thranduil equally loves and hates this game.

 

  
He sees the joy on his face that comes with the flirting looks and the closeness when dancing with other people. He stopped counting with how many people's he's dance that night and honestly he doesn't want to know. He tries to block it out. He sees how his face flushes more with every song he remains on the dance floor. He sees how he dances himself deeper and deeper into trance with every move to the hammering beats. His eyes, however, always moving back to his crotch, leaving little to the imagination as to his state of arousal.

 

On its own accord his right hand reaching for his own dick, stoking over the material of his pant and squeezing a little before letting go. The moan that leaves his lips is easilyswallowed by the noise around him. And anyway, it is not like anyone is paying attention him, they're all way to busy with each other. And with his very own mate. At this thought he grits his teeth hard enough for them to make an unpleasant sound and actually hurt. He winces, but doesn't move his eyes awa from the scenes playing in front of him.

 

Waiting for his anger to vanish he watches him dance for a while longer. Deciding when a third one grinds against his back and moves his arms to wrap them around the boy's neck this ain't doing anything good for his anger to go anywhere anytime soon. He really doesn't know what it is tonight that boils his blood more than usually, awakens a feeling inside him that has him want to claim his boyfriend right here right there. But he had to be subtle about it.

 

Mere moments later Thranduil swiftly emerges from the safe shadows in the dark corner and moves between him and the stranger. The stranger only smiles and dances off. Huffing, Thranduil takes the place and continues the grinding.

 

It takes no more than one move, one grind of his hips against that perfect ass to have him on board. Soon the two of them become one with their dancing, everybody else around them completely forgotten as they drift off in their own little world, it's just them; Thranduil standing behind the younger blong thrusting his hips rhythmically into him, in sync with the beat. His hands resting on his boy's hips, loosely yet tight enough to keep them close together. So close , not even a piece of paper would fit between them. He doesn't register moving his hands as they sneak around to clasp together, pulling the still languidly moving body that bit closer to him. And it earns him a low moan. He smirks at what he hears.

 

  
"You like that, don't you?" he rasps and feels the body in front of him stiffen not a fraction of a second later.

 

As the boy tries to turn around he tightens his grip, keping them pressed together and his even more hardening member against that sexy ass. "Naaaah, naaaah," he scolds, "you liked dancing with all the strangers. You will enjoy dancing with me some longer," his voice suddenly the loudest sound in the room.

 

The boy begins to relax and move to the music again. "That's my boy," he praises and joins the anew begining movements to pair them with his own.

 

But their dance won't be slow for long, in no time they're more grinding than swaying or dancing really. And when the boy makes a second try to turn around he lets him.

 

Two pair of blue eyes stare at each other, their motions never ceasing their speed or rhythm yet it's so very intimate despite being surrounded by so many more dancing and sweaty bodies.

 

"I..." Legolas starts, but gets cut off by a finger lying upon his lips.

 

"You don't need to say anything, love," he now softly strokes a strand of hair behind his left ear, "I understand," the statement is short and equally soft spoken, because he really does.

 

"You do?" comes the question in confusion. He would never have expected Thranduil to react that way, he would've expected him to be mad and jealous. He knows he is jealous this very moment, very much so. Which makes the confusion, that must be showing in his eyes and voice even bigger. They never had an encounter when they were playing their little game of on-purpose-inflicted-jealousy. Usually Legolas would dance and Thranduil would watch and then leave. Later the night they would meet at home and let all he build up excitement lead them through the night till the sun begins to rise. Tonight, however it is different.

 

He smiles at his boy and kisses him softly. "I do," he confirms. "I truly have come to understand that this is just your thing. You love that. The feel of just dacing with everyone who comes dancing along. That you love to power yourself out to the beat. That you sometimes need that. And more importantly...," he pauses briefly as he joins their hands together, "More importantly I know this is all there is about. I know, that after you danced with all the people, grinded against them, flirted with them, that no matter what happened on this dancefloor stays on this dancefloor. I know, you'll be coming home with me. " He punctuates that me with a squeeze of his hands. Despite having talked about this before it makes Legolas feel decidely better about it. It never was like he considered laying it off, since he knew this would never end up in a threat for his love to Thranduil, but still it made him feel guilty for putting the other male through this. To Thranduil's credit he never tried to get Legolas stop doing it. Which in hindsight means, all jealousy aside he never thought there would be any danger to their love coming from it. However, Thranduil won't lie saying it with his own eyes did make him feel a little better.

 

The boy visibly relaxes and lets out a huff og relief. He had thought mentioning all of this would lead to something not really nice, especially since they are where they are, but he needn't worry. A smile spread across his face and his kissed the man in return.

 

Soon the kiss developed into something deeper, something needy. Tongues were wrapped around one another batteling for dominance, lips were fused tightly and kissed till they're red and swollen, hands were roaming bodies and sneaking underneath shirts where nails would leave their passion trails. Hopefully visible for several days.

 

"Come," the older man suddenly pulled away from the hot, demanding lips of his boy and began tragging him into a dark corner. Dark but light enough for people to see their faces, if they paid any attention to them. It's not an unusual sight to be seen in this very club. It is not a sex club though. It's just something that is looked upon if it occurs. Just as the drugs and whatever else is going around.

 

"What are you doing?" the boy inquires and feels himself being slammed against the next wall just a moment later.

 

"You'll see soon enough, love," a mechivious smile spreads across Thranduil's face, before he claims his boyfriend's lips again as he hurriedly opens their pants. Not wasting any more time than necesarry he pulls both pairs down enough to free their erections, silently sending prayers above that both of them are going commando. He certainly needs no help to get hard, their moving on the dancefloor took care of that just fine. Now all he needed to was get inside that sexy and tight ass.

 

His voice shows every bit of the desperation he feels as he commands, "Turn around,"

 

Legolas always the good boy does as he's told and faces the wall, his own hard cock coming in conatact with it as Thranduil is behind him immediately, pressing himself impossibly closer to the smaller man's backside. Enjoying the heat rading from Legolas' body he rubs his leaking dick between the boy's asschecks, letting him feel his desire and want for him, leaving a slight trail of wetness between them.

 

"You feel that, sweetheart? You feel how hot I am for you? How much I need to be inside you? You want me inside you, don't you...my son?", his voice a mere dark, raspy breath, the bite in his ear lobe all the more prominent.

 

Both know his words require no reply as they were no questions, but mere facts and statements.

 

Legolas however feels like he needs to say something and whimpers, his voice influenced by his own desire. "Fuck yes, father. Yes, to all of it. Give me what I want, what I need," He pushes his ass back to empathize his words.

 

"Easy does it, love," Thranduil chuckles, "Here, make these nice and wet," he says at two of his fingers shove themselves between his son's eager lips. Legolas keeps meeting Thranduil's moving hips with his own as his tongue wrapps around the digits swirling around his mouth in order to layer them with enough saliva to make the preperation as comfortable as pissible without proper lube. Though, truth be told, neither him nor Thranduil are in a state to care much about that. All that exists in their brain right now is what will happen after the preperation.

 

"That's enough," Thranduil swiftly pulls his fingers from Legolas' mouth and begins to ease the first finger in. He encourages Legolas' moans as he moves that one finger around for a bit before the second and shortly later the third finger joins. Legolas' moans and begs for his father to hurry and just fuck him get louder and louder.

 

Eventually Thranduil has pity on him, though his son makes a very delicous sight all pressed up against the wall, three of his fingers up his ass and begging for his own father's dick. He makes a mental note to extend this kind of foreplay once they are back home. Where he will spread him out on the bed, perhaps even handcuff him to it, and tease his son until he cries and begs to just make him come,; to bring him to the point where doesn't want to be fucked, where he needs it or else he would go insane from the incrediblewant. Oh yes, he chuckles darkly, this he will do when they get back home. But now he as another task to fulfill: fucking said son against the wall in a packed club.

 

He lines himself up with Legolas' entrance and whispers as he begins to push himself inside, "You beg so prettily for me, my sweet. How could I refuse such a sweet demand when it comes from your lips? I never could. And you know that, don't you? You know your sweet voice gets me to do anything you want. And you use that shamelessly, you little slut,"

 

Legolas doesn't protest, instead he corrects him, matter of factly, "Your little slut,"

 

"Yes...my little slut" and to confirm this in the best way possible he burries himself inside his son's smooth body with one trust, all the way to the hilt.

 

Not expecting to be impaled on his father's hard dick this quickly it literally pushes the air out of Legolas' lunges and a yelp of surprise. "Fucking shit damnit!"

 

Getting a good hold on his son's hip Thranduil wastes no times and sets a hard and fast pace. Everytime Legolas would suck in a gulp of air a slam of the man's hips behind him into his own would force that air out of him again. He tries to hold onto something, anything- as his hands scrabble on the wall in vain.

 

"Just let go, I've got you. I'll take care of you. I always will," Thranduil says, his ragged, yet soft voice a stark contrast to his never ceasing hard thrusts reaming its hot cage again and again mercilessly.

 

At those words Legolas' gives in, gives up trying to really participate in this act and just lets Thranduil have his way with him, lets him take him however he wants. Both of his arms rest against the wall and his head lies above them as he just lets himself feel and enjoy the pleasure and satisfaction only the man behind him can give him, knows how to give him.

 

Both of them lost in time and their lovemaking. Lost in the smack of their bodies against one another. Lost in the scent of their heady sex. So, lost in each other that neither of them knows for certain when the feeling in their groins started to raise and both could do nothing but face their orgasms slamming in on them. Transporting them into another world for a few blissful moments surrounded by black and white spots dancing behind the lids of their eyes. It's simply beautiful.

 

The next thing Legolas feels, after his father pumping his come deep into his ass, is an emptiness the moment Thranduil freed himself from Legolas' thouroughly fucked ass, giving him a slap with his dick for good measure. A slap that leaves a smear of cum.

 

Thranduil pulls up and closes his pants while Legolas still leans against wall panting, trying to regain his breath from this intense fuck.

 

Just as Legolas wants to turn around a hand grips his neck and he feels his face pressed against the wall, a threatening voice whispering in his ear. "And don't you dare to clean yourself up. You will walk around with your cum on your pants and my cum leaking out of your ass, you got that?"

 

He weakly nooded, as much as the tight hold the hand had allowed him.

 

"Good boy," Thranduil pets him before throwing in a verbal reminder, "and when you think just because I didn't make a scene before of your ealier actions...you have another thing coming. Consider this as your punishment. We don't want anybody to get ideas and think they could have a go at you, now do we?!"

 

Thranduil heard the gasped "No," that left his son's lips, but didn't see the smirk on them.

 

He has no idea he was played. That his son had almost given up to get him to do this, to claim him in public. Until this very night.

 

"Finally," Legolas coughed and then turned around to close his pants. The cum stains on them entirely forgotten.

 

The puzzled look on his father's face had the smirk return to his own and with that the knowledge for Thranduil what was going on.

 

"You little...,"

 

Legolas impatiently cutts him off before he was going to say one word more. "Your little...and now let's go home. As fun as this was, I really am in need of a bath and...," he chewed on his lips as if being shy all of a sudden.

 

"Yeah?" Thranduil curled a finger underneath his hin making it point up and Legoas look right into his eyes.

 

"And perhaps some sweet and gentle lovemaking after that," the younger blond said, no whispered.

 

Thranduil couldn't contain a smile, didn't want to contain it to begin with.

 

"Sounds like a plan," he then took Legolas hand in his and went to proceed said plan by driving them home.


End file.
